


I'm Fine

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Deceit is sick. The others help him. Literally there is nothing else. Just Deceit being cute and the others being sweet.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this happened. I just started writing and sort of ran with it. I still hope you like it none the less.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Is what Deceit had been telling himself for two days but then he remembered that he doesn’t speak in lies. His heat lamp that he has over his bed had broken sometime during the night a few days ago. Being half cold blooded he needed that lamp to keep him properly warm. He woke up the next morning feeling terrible. He was shaking, he was burning up on the human side and freezing on the snake side, his stomach was rebelling against him, his throat felt like sandpaper, he felt light headed and faint just standing, he felt horribly weak and he had passed out three times in the past two days. He had already had a head cold when he went to bed that night. He thought the lamp would help him, he had been in too deep a sleep to notice it had broken.

He had little blankets in his room because being half cold blooded he couldn’t properly make his own heat so he didn’t see a need for them, big mistake. He wasn’t Creativity so he couldn’t just think up another lightbulb and he was too sick to even try at the moment.

The only way to get a new lightbulb or blankets was to go ask the light sides or the dark sides. Displaying weakness in front of either seemed like a bad idea to him at the time. He snuck out of his room to try and find some blankets and maybe some medicine if he could find it. 

He walked up to the light sides Commons, it wasn't a good idea to do the rising and sinking thing in his current condition. It seemed a lot safer to take from the light sides than the dark, he really didn't fancy getting a knife plunged into his thigh by Malice again. 

He walked into the light sides bathroom and found some medicine. He then reached for the blankets on the shelf in the closet, but a wave of dizziness washed over him sending him falling to the ground with a thud. He laid there trying to get back up but he was too weak, he couldn't sink out, he just laid there until he blacked out to the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.  
~  
Virgil was sitting in his bedroom waiting for Patton to call him down for breakfast. He heard a thump come from the bathroom, him being anxiety, went to check it out. What he wasn't expecting was to find Deceit passed out on the floor in yellow snake print pj's, his face flushed, and a medicine bottle on the floor.

“Dee what happened, what's wrong, what are you doing up here, are you alright?!” Virgil said panicked running to his side. He lifted Deceit's head onto his lap and grabbed his hand with is. 

Patton then called Virgil for breakfast. “Virgil kiddo, pancakes are done! Come get them while they're hot!“ Patton called up. “Patton somethings wrong, get Logan and Roman!!“ Virgil shouted in a slight panic. The sound of three pairs of footsteps running up the stairs came soon after. “Virgil where are you!?” Logan yelled. “We're in the bathroom!” Virgil called back. 

The three ran into the bathroom to see Virgil holding an unconscious Deceit in his arms. “What happened, what's he doing here?” Roman asked with a suspicious look toward the unconscious side. “His human half is burning up. He's sick clearly, if the dropped medicine is anything to go by.” Virgil said leaning over to pick up the medicine. Deceit started to stir, if only slightly. 

“Deceit kiddo are you alright? Can you answer us? Can you squeeze my hand?” Patton asked kneeling down and taking Deceit's other hand. Deceit slightly turned his head to try to look at Patton, made a weak groan, and tried to squeeze his hand but it was shaky and weak. He then lost consciousness again. 

“The best course of action would be to take him to the Commons to take care of him. And before you say anything Roman, he is a side, a part of Thomas, Thomas can't function without him, no matter what he has done he requires help in his current state.” Logan said before Roman could protest. Roman looked down at the snake like side in Virgil's arms his expression softening. 

They all set to work. Roman took Deceit from Virgil and took him down to the Commons. Patton set up the couch and went to make soup and get a wet cloth. Logan went to get stronger medication and inform Thomas about the situation. Virgil went to Deceit's room to get something that he wouldn't tell the others about. Patton all but squealed when Virgil popped in holding an adorable snake plushy, which he placed next to Deceit who wrapped his arms around it absentmindedly. Patton totally didn't snap a few pictures.  
~  
Deceit didn't know what was happening for a while after he passed out. All he knew was he woke up around sunset on the couch in the light sides Commons cuddling Sir Sneak his plushy with Virgil sitting on the ground in front of him scrolling through Tumblr. 

Under normal circumstances he would have sunk out or run but he was to weak to do anything other than groan. “Virge?” He croaked out weakly. “Hey Dee, how you feelin?” Virgil asked turning around to face him. “Great. What's going on, why am I here?” Deceit asked. “I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. When you came to you were barely coherent. You couldn’t even squeeze Patton’s hand. We took your temperature and your fever was peaking, that's probably why you passed out, you we're at 102.5. We brought you down to the living room and you’ve been sleeping ever since.” Virgil explained.

“Why?”  
“Why what?”

“Why didn't you all help me? After all I haven't done, why didn't you help? Especially you, I thought you liked me.” Deceit said confused. “What you did wasn’t great, but your still part of Thomas, there was no way we were leaving you in that state.” Virgil said with a slight smile. 

“Hey kiddo how's- OH! Deceit your awake, how ya feelin kiddo?” Patton asked walking to Deceit's side. “Great.” Deceit groaned. “Like how bad kiddo? What are your symptoms?” Patton asked kneeling down beside him. “No headache, fine throat, stomach doesn't hurt, no chills, strength, clear nose, nothing hurts and I don't feel dizzy and faint.” Deceit listed off. “Ok so headache, sore throat, stomach pain, chills, weakness, blocked nose, bodily pain, and you feel dizzy and faint. Would that be a correct listing of symptoms?” Logan asked from the doorway. “No.” Deceit croaked rolling onto his side holding his stomach and cuddling his snake. 

“How long have you been like this kiddo and did you take any medicine before you passed out kiddo?” Patton asked running his fingers through Deceit's hair. “It hasn't been about two days.” Deceit croaked. “Two days!!“ Patton said shocked. “You clearly needed help why didn't you ask us or even the others?” “I didn't think you would turn me away. And I asked the others because I fancy Malice shoving a knife in my back because I'm strong enough to defend myself.” Deceit said. Patton and Logan looked shocked and Virgil just looked away.

Just then Roman walked in holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup, medicine, and cough syrup. “Hello Jeckle and Lied how are you feeling?” Roman asked in a surprisingly soft tone. “Great Princey.” Deceit said weakly and raspy. 

“Have you eaten today kiddo?” Patton asked still running his fingers through Deceit's hair. “Yes I think I can keep things down.” Deceit said with a groan holding his stomach. “Never fear my slippery sneak, I will go fetch you ginger ale for your rebelling stomach!” Roman announced unnecessarily loud. Deceit winced from his headache and rubbed his temple. “Roman please be more quiet he has a really bad headache.” Virgil said giving him a glare. “Sorry Deceit.” Roman said with surprising sincerity. He walked out to get the ginger ale. 

They got Deceit to take the medicine and cough syrup. Roman came back with the ginger ale and after a bit of coaxing from Virgil he tried it, it did help slightly.  
~  
“You should try to get some sleep kiddo.” Patton said. They had all had shifted around. Patton was on the couch with Deceit's head on his lap still running his fingers through his hair. Deceit was bleping with the relaxing finger strokes and it was adorable. Logan and Roman were hanging out on the other side of the couch. Virgil was sitting on the floor leaned against the couch. 

“I think I can.” Deceit croaked. “Everything still doesn't hurt.” “Oh kiddo. Would you like one of us to get you some painkillers? It would help you sleep. We could put on some movies too.” Patton said sweetly. Deceit made a noise of agreement. “Good, Logan would you go get some painkillers please? Roman, could you go pick a movie to watch? And Virgil, would you please set up the tv?” Patton asked. “Of course.” Logan said getting up and walking out of the room. “Definitely my soft little puffball!” Roman announced getting up and rushing to his room. “Sure Dad.” Virgil said getting off the ground and walking over to the tv.

About twenty minutes into Aladdin the painkillers started to take effect. Deceit was starting to doze off in Patton's lap, but he still didn't trust falling asleep around anyone so he still tried to fight it off. Patton noticed him fighting to stay awake. 

“Kiddo you really should sleep. Nothing will happen to you while your here, I promise.” Patton said with sweet sincerity. Deceit being able to detect lies heard none in his voice. The others overheard and they all assured him that he is safe with them and they won't let the others get him again. Hearing no lies in their voices and finally being able to relax Deceit finally fell asleep cuddling Sir. Snek to the feeling of fingers in his hair and on his scales and to the tune of “A Whole New World” playing in the background. He finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, whoever might read this.


End file.
